<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting a family by ahgase31mely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727952">Starting a family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgase31mely/pseuds/ahgase31mely'>ahgase31mely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Children, Established Relationship, Family, Family Feels, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgase31mely/pseuds/ahgase31mely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Seungkwan wanted was a family and he only wanted one with Hansol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took Hansol a lot of time to agree to adopt a child. His husband of a year always wanted children and he knew that from the very start of their relationship, Seungkwan made that very clear when they started getting serious. He also knew that one day they would have to go and search for the perfect child that would perfectly fit them, but he didn't know that "that day" would come this fast. He still felt as if he was in the honeymoon stage of their relationship.</p><p>So there he was his husband beside him in front of a two stories building. Walking inside they found them self in a warm and cozy looking lobby were a woman with shoulder length blond hair and a warm smile was waving at them. </p><p>"Hello, my name is Esther. Welcome to ECOS children home." she said with a smile painting her face.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Seungkwan and this is my husband Hansol" Seungkwan said .Esther shook their hands and told them to follow her . Walking a little bit further into the house Hansol could see children having breakfast in the kitchen while one lady was behind the stove and one was serving the children food. As they passed the kitchen and came by a door that said Miss. Esther. She opened the door and they walked in.</p><p>"Please take a seat could I give you something to drink?" she asked.</p><p>"No it's okay." Vernon answer for both of them.</p><p>"The social worker said you wanted a younger child. Have you decided on a boy or a girl? And how young were you thinking the child should be?" Esther asked. </p><p>"I was thinking around 7 or 8 months old. We haven't really decided if we should adopt a boy or a girl ." Seungkwan replied.</p><p>"That's quite okay. We don't have girls that are 7 or 8 months at the moment" Esther said. "We do have 2 boys that are around that age." She said further while passing two files to us.</p><p>"This is Hanbin he is 8 months now and </p><p>he has been in the system since he was four months old. His parents both died in a car accident, while he was in daycare. There were no family members who came forward when it came to taking care of him. So he's been here ever since." Esther said wile pointing in the file at a picture were a baby was mostly covered with a blanket. The couple both listened with interest both feeling sympathy that a child that young had to go through all that.</p><p>"And this is Jisoo he is also 8 months and was put up for adoption by his mother since she was only sixteen years old at the time she gave birth, so he's been here since he was discharged from the hospital." The blonde said .</p><p>The couple both looked at the files not knowing that it would be this hard to make a decision on adopting a child. They looked at each other as it they were having a conversation in their head.</p><p>"Would you like to meet the children before making a decision?" Esther asked.</p><p>"Yes please" Seungkwan answered </p><p>Esther made a phone call while the couple sat there still looking into the files. There was a sudden knock on the door. "Enter." Esther said with a firm voice. A young looking woman maybe in her early twenties walked into the room with a child in her hands.</p><p>The couple both stood up and walked the short distance to the woman. The woman turned the child around since the child was facing them with his back as they came face to face with the most adorable looking baby they have ever seen.</p><p>"This is Hanbin" the woman said. Seungkwan held his hand out as if asking permission to hold the child. The woman passed the baby to Seungkwan. The baby made a gurgling sound and smiled brightly while in Seungkwan hands. Hansol started to caress the baby chubby cheek when the baby suddenly held Vernon index finger in his small hands and made a laughing noise. </p><p>Seungkwan was having a little breakdown as there were a couple of tears streaming down his face. He didn't feel like giving the child back to the woman he just wanted to bring the child to their big home and keep him safe . He didn't know why he felt that way for someone he just met a couple of minutes ago. Hansol on the other hand also felt a weird connection with the child. </p><p>When Seungkwan gave the child back to the woman she walked out and he felt as if he couldn't breathe. Not even a minute later a much older looking woman came in also holding a child in her arms.</p><p>The boy in the woman arms looked at them curiously. Hansol stretched his arm forward asking permission to hold the boy. Unlike Hanbin, Jisoo was a little bit reluctant to jump into the hand of a total stranger. When he finally went into Hansol arms he made a cute sound in his throat. "You must be Jisoo." Seungkwan said while playing with the boys hair. Jisoo looked at Seungkwan with widened eyes. And Seungkwan felt in love immediately with the boy. He is perfect he thought they both were perfect. </p><p>Vernon liked that Jisoo fit so perfectly in his hands he didn't know that he would ever feel this way. He gave Jisoo back to the woman and she walked out and closed the door behind her . They sat back down while Esther handed a tissue to Seungkwan. Seungkwan gladly took it and started drying around his eyes . They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.</p><p>"So have you made a decision" Esther broke the silence. The couple looked at each other. Seungkwan didn't know what to say it felt so wrong to only choose one when he felt a connection with both the children.</p><p>"How long would it take if we wanted to take both of the boys home with us" Vernon said after a minute of silence. Seungkwan and Esther both looked at Hansol as if he grew a second head. The silence once again was broken by a phone ringing. Esther picked it up and started talking.</p><p>"Why don't you guys talk about it while I go and check something out. I will be with you in a moment." she said before walking out of the room. The moment the door closed Seungkwan turned to stare at his husband giving him a hopeful look.</p><p>"It doesn't feel right to only choose one." Hansol said. "We can do it ,right, I can take a month of work to work on everything that needs to be done at home and how we can work around having both the boys home. It's a good thing you work from home and make your own work hours an-"he stopped talking when he saw that his husband was crying. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked .</p><p>"No, no I'm just happy. I knew that you weren't sure about having a child. I was being selfish and pushing you to adopt one but you saying that we can take both home just makes me realize you want this as much as I do. Thank you so much." He said giving Hansol a hug. Hansol gave him a kiss on the head and then one on his lips when they heard the door open.</p><p>"I hope you made a decision." Esther said as she walked and sat down behind the desk.</p><p>"Yes we both think that we should take both Jisoo and Hanbin home." Seungkwan said with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Okay then I will contact the social worker and the social worker will get in contact with you. If everything goes right in a month time you will have two baby's crawling around at home." Esther said with a bright smile.</p><p>She stood up and walked with us to say goodbye. "Thank you for choosing ECOS children home. Have a nice day and we will be in touch." she said while shaking our hands . The couple said their goodbyes and walked hand in hand to their car with happy smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it.English is not my first language. I actually wrote this fanfic back in 2018 on wattpad. Comment if I should keep updating.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>